Adoption of mobile devices such as smart phones, tablets and hybrid devices continues to increase. Users of such devices increasingly conduct business transactions using such devices. For example, mobile banking applications allow mobile device users to access account information from various financial institutions.
Location based data, e.g., mobile device location, may be utilized in many location based services. Common examples include navigation applications, advertising techniques, and the like. While location-based services have been of interest in other domains and put to other uses, mobile banking and financial applications have generally not incorporated such services. Particularly in non-traditional lending contexts, like micro-financing, location based services have not been incorporated into mobile applications for the purpose of continuously measuring a customer's propensities.